


Solicitous Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Solicitous Slytherin

Title: Solicitous Slytherin  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 355  
Challenge: #46  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: I'm trying to catch up on the challenges that I missed from last week. And may I just say, not only did I use all the words, but I used them in the order given. Heee! *g*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
Lying  
Flowers  
Book  
Sleep  
Shameless  
Now? (must be used as a question)  
Friends  
Hot  
Unexpected  
Lost  
Spoiled  
Search  
Delay  
Blue  
Sofa  
  
  
~

Solicitous Slytherin

~

“Why, you lying...”

“Draco! I would never lie!”

“Are you denying that you sent her flowers?”

“I swear on whatever book you hold holy that I didn’t.”

“So... what? I imagined it? I fell into an enchanted sleep and _imagined_ that you cheated on me?”

“Cheated? It’s just flowers!”

“So you admit that you sent them?”

“NO! Did you actually see my name on the card?”

“Well, I...”

“Did you?”

“Not exactly...”

“Then why do you think I even sent the flowers?”

“Well she said you did...”

“Uh huh... And you believed her?”

“Well, yes. Are you saying that she lied? A Gryffindor?”

“What do you think? She has enough reason. She’s my ex-girlfriend and clearly she wants me back.”

“Oh my g... That shameless bitch! I’m going to give her a piece of my mind...”

“Now?”

“Yes, now! Why not now? She tried to... Mpfh!”

“...”

“Quit trying to distract me, Harry. I know you’re trying to be friends with her because of her family, but someone has to explain to her that she can’t have you.”

“It’s just... you looked so hot, all angry like that. I had to kiss you. Sorry.”

“Okay, but the kiss was just a bit unexpected, you know. Not that I’m objecting...”

“I should hope not!”

“...”

“...”

“Mmmm, gods, stop that, Harry. I lost my train of thought... Oh, right. I have to go kick her arse...”

“You’re not going anywhere. Haven’t you ever had anyone make a play for someone you were dating before?”

“No one ever dared!”

“Spoiled prat.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“I guess I should have expected that answer... What are you doing?”

“I don’t know where she lives, so I have to search for her Apparation coordinates.”

“You still want to go right now? How about later?”

“Why delay?”

“Well, all that kissing left me with a bit of a problem.”

“What sort of... oh! Hmm, that’s a potentially bad case of blue balls you’ve got there. Want some help with that?”

“Yes, actually, I’d love some help.”

“Come over to the sofa and I’ll see what I can do...”

~  



End file.
